


error: communication disrupted

by SerpentineJ



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oh god this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese falls slowly, then faster, until he’s in so deep he doesn’t know what to do. Finch doesn’t read John’s texts or listen to his calls or monitor his internet router- that would be a blatant violation of privacy, or course.</p><p>Or: The tale of how Reese realized he was in love with Finch, and vice versa, told through snippets of technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BOOT

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS SO STUPID I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I don't even know. Why isn't "really, really dumb" an archive warning?

boot user/admin;

launching bootstrap.exe;

var GreetingAdmin = startgreet.exe;

console.log(GreetingAdmin);

 

~~~~~~

 

Welcome to ChatText, the premiere online IM system of the modern age!

**johndoe48: Carter**

jossyc4rt23: john?

jossyc4rt23: how did you get my im handle

jossyc4rt23: do I need to check my desk for bugs again

**johndoe48: No, I used your facebook**

jossyc4rt23: damnit, john!

jossyc4rt23: why are you fb stalking me

**johndoe48: I need help**

jossyc4rt23: you’re asking for help????

jossyc4rt23: shit what happened

jossyc4rt23: did shaw get herself shot

**johndoe48: no-one’s been shot**

**johndoe48: It’s more a…**

**johndoe48: personal matter**

jossyc4rt23: you have personal matters?? ;u;

**johndoe48: what the hell is that**

jossyc4rt23: it’s an emoticon

jossyc4rt23: get with the times

**johndoe48: …fine, whatever. And yes, this is a personal matter.**

jossyc4rt23: what kind of emotional crisis today, mrs. drama queen?

**johndoe48: This was a mistake**

jossyc4rt23: john fine I’ll help you

jossyc4rt23: and I won’t make fun of you

jossyc4rt23: …too much

**johndoe48: thanks, carter. /s**

jossyc4rt23: you know /s but you can’t decipher emoticons?

**johndoe48: Can we please focus on the matter at hand**

jossyc4rt23: oh, right

jossyc4rt23: puberty finally hitting you

**johndoe48: shut up**

**johndoe48: finch’s birthday is this weekend**

**johndoe48: he got me a goddamn apartment for mine**

**johndoe48: a frickin apartment**

**johndoe48: how do I reciprocate on that level**

**johndoe48: carter**

_(jossyc4rt23 is typing)_

jossyc4rt23: goddamn you’ve got it bad

**johndoe48: what the hell do I do**

**johndoe48: I can’t deal with this shit**

jossyc4rt23: whoa. relax, man

jossyc4rt23: I never thought I’d say that to you

jossyc4rt23: mister carved-of-stone

**johndoe48: seriously**

**johndoe48: what does one get for someone who has so much money they could buy pretty much anything**

jossyc4rt23: I dunno

**johndoe48: thanks, carter. /s**

jossyc4rt23: he’s your boyfriend, surely you know what he likes

_(johndoe48 is typing)_

_(johndoe48 is typing)_

_(johndoe48 is typing)_

**johndoe48: what the**

**johndoe48: finch is not my boyfriend**

**johndoe48: what the hell carter**

jossyc4rt23: are you serious

jossyc4rt23: are you really in denial

jossyc4rt23: fucking hell

jossyc4rt23: hopeless

_(jossyc4rt23 has signed off)_

**johndoe48: carter?**

**johndoe48: carter**

**johndoe48: shit**

_(jossyc4rt23 has signed on)_

jossyc4rt23: reese

jossyc4rt23: just take him out to dinner or something

jossyc4rt23: I get the feeling spending more time w you would be a gift he’d like

_(jossyc4rt23 has signed off)_

**johndoe48: carter**

**johndoe48: damnit joss what kind of cryptic shit is that**

_(johndoe48 has signed off)_

 

~~~~~~

 

 **To: Lionel Fusco (lionelcub183@rmail.com)**  
**From: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**

Subject: Operation Rinch

Fusco, what do you know about all this romantic stuff? John’s giving himself a coronary over what to get Finch for his bday (and he’s in dnial so hard poor kid haha)

also, could u give taylor a ride to that school thing your kid’s going to too? I got called to pull a double :P

\--  
Joss Carter

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**  
**From: Lionel Fusco (lionelcub183@rmail.com)**

Re: Subject: Operation Rinch

Operation rinch? What the hell is that? And tell him to avoid anything w guns. John’s a dumbass sometimes. And to bring flowers.

Also, yeah I can drive your kid to the fundraiser.

From,  
Lionel Fusco

 

 **To: Lionel Fusco (lionelcub183@rmail.com)**  
**From: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Subject: Operation Rinch

Rinch = reese + finch, duh. And did you not hear what I said about denial? He’s in the mud so deep it’s glued his asshole shut, he’ll flip if I suggest that. Seriously, he’s been weirdly emotional lately.

also, thanks. Next coffee run’s on me.

\--  
Joss Carter

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**  
**From: Lionel Fusco (lionelcub183@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Subject: Operation Rinch

you suck at making up names. And was that analogy really necessary? Really? And an emotional john. Hmm. Think shaw spiked his whiskey?

And get me one of those custard pastries too. thanks

From,  
Lionel Fusco

 

 **To: Lionel Fusco (lionelcub183@rmail.com)**  
**From: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Operation Rinch

Shut it. And haha, ANALogy

\--  
Joss Carter

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**  
**From: Lionel Fusco (lionelcub183@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Operation Rinch

damnit joss

From,  
Lionel Fusco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: oh, god, I wrote this last night in 20 minutes because of Rinch. I don't know how long it'll be? or even if I'll continue. but if i do, we might see some Finch. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)


	2. LAUNCH OPRINCH.EXE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this received a more enthusiastic response than a piece of crack deserves so here’s to a chap 2

**To: (212)438-8771**  
**From: BLOCKED**  
Detective Fusco, I trust you’ve taken care of the Reynolds matter?

 

 **To: BLOCKED  
** **From: (212)438-8771**

Yea, I got it.

Btw, heard your birthday was this weekend. have fun?

woulda sent u a present, but I don’t know where u live.

 

 **To: (212)438-8771  
** **From: BLOCKED**

…it was enjoyable.

 

 **To: BLOCKED  
** **From: (212)438-8771**

ever the mystery man, glasses. Fine, don’t tell me.

 

 **To: (212)438-8771  
** **From: BLOCKED**

I appreciate it.

 

~~~~~~

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)  
** **From: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)**

Subject: field report

Send us the surveillance report for the street Reynolds was on, please?

Sincerely,   
John Myers   
Asset Management

 

 **To: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)  
** **From: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**

Re: Subject: field report

Fine. but not here. I’ll bring the disc by later.

btw don’t you find it ironic that your signature is “sincerely”

ps: how’d you and finch’s date go? ;)

\--   
Joss Carter

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)  
** **From: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Subject: field report

It was not a date carter stop calling it that

(and it went fine)

Sincerely,   
John Myers  
Asset Management

 

 **To: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)  
** **From: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Subject: field report

R u absolutely sure??? ‘cause you know what they say, denial’s more than a river in Egypt

(also, you’re not getting away wo giving me some details. None of this one-sentence high school edgy bullshit)

\--   
Joss Carter

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)  
** **From: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: field report

If you ever call it that in front of finch, I’ll tell taylor about that time you got matched with fusco on datefinder.com

and are you serious? Why is this so important to you?

Sincerely,  
John Myers  
Asset Management

 

 **To: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)  
** **From: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: field report

you wouldn’t dare. That was a fluke.

Also, everyone I know’s love life is at a standstill, so it’s nice to know someone who’s getting some ;)

\--   
Joss Carter

 

 **To: Jocelyn Carter (thejossinator55@rmail.com)  
** **From: John Myers (johnbear48@rmail.com)**

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: field report

please stop I am not “getting some”

Sincerely,   
John Myers   
Asset Management 

 

**~~~~~~**

 

 **NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY**  
BOOK FEE NOTICE:   
JOHN T. MYERS

Dear JOHN,   
You have FOUR outstanding book fees.

TITLE: The Psychology Of Romance: How To Read Cues And Send Them   
AUTHOR: Tucker, Johnathan M.   
DUE DATE: 4/15/15   
FEE: $3.84 

TITLE: A Summary Of Classic Literature   
AUTHOR: Orpheus, James D.   
DUE DATE: 5/29/15   
FEE: $0.75 

TITLE: Programming 101: Learn Javascript, C++, HTML   
AUTHOR: Grant, Susannah K.   
DUE DATE: 4/30/15   
FEE: $2.44 

TITLE: The Ethics Of Artificial Intelligences   
AUTHOR: Cardinal, Harold P.   
DUE DATE: 11/12/14   
FEE: $13.25 

 

**~~~~~~**

 

JOHN, are you sure you would like to purchase:

The Ethics of Artificial Intelligence   
Cardinal, Harold P.   
$17.99 

The Circumstances Of Ethical Programming   
Quail, Harold F.   
$15.99 

Computer Science: Experimentation   
Falcon, Harold H.   
$17.99 

Birdwatching: A Field Guide   
Threader, Marcy H.   
$12.99 

 

**~~~~~~**

 

>INITIALIZING rootcause.exe;

>var input = prompt(“MESSAGE”);

>console.log(input);

>(input) : (ip = BLOCKED);

 

_**> CONNECTION ESTABLISHED** _

**> Hello, Harold.**

>Root?

**> Bingo. The Machine says hello.**

>It would be easier if she just told me directly.

**> She got you tickets to the baseball game this weekend- they’ll arrive in the mail today.**

**> She says happy birthday.**

>Exactly how sentient is she?

>It’s somewhat frightening.

**> Sentient enough. Happy birthday, Harry, from me this time.**

>Is there a reason you called?

>Besides delivering birthday wishes from a super-intelligent AI, I mean.

**> How’s Sameen?**

>Healing well from the last mission.

>Knife wound’s irritating to clean, she says- back in action by next week.

**> Good.**

**> That’s good.**

**> And how’s John?**

>Fine, why do you ask?

**> Well, the Machine says you two spent quite a nice evening together this weekend…**

**> Might we expect some kind of happy announcement?**

>Two friends enjoying an evening together.

>Nothing more.

**> Are you sure?**

>Yes.

**> She says you’re lying.**

>Why is she spying on me?

**> Maybe you should take a hint, Harold.**

>Ms. Groves, what are you insinuating?

_**> CONNECTION TERMINATED** _

 

_**> CONNECTION ESTABLISHED** _

>Ms. Groves, why are there two tickets for a game across the country?

>And a brochure and receipt for a hotel room?

>With one bed?

**> Trust the system, Harry.**

_**> CONNECTION TERMINATED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: hope you enjoyed this second part of this trash


	3. var reactionFinch = prompt(“Morning, Finch.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: why does this have so many comments what is this. besides actual trash, I mean.

**CALL TRANSCRIPT:  
** **TO: (212)229-8393  
** **FROM: BLOCKED**

“Hello, John.”

“ **Elias?”**

“Good to know you haven’t forgotten me.”

“ **What do you want?”**

[SOUNDS OF GUNFIRE]

“It’s not about what I want, John.”

“ **Elias? Who’s shooting at you?”**

“It’s- ah, Anthony, take this for a minute, please.”

[SOUNDS OF GUNFIRE]

“ **Elias?”**

“It’s my job to take care of my boss, Reese.”

“ **Well, you’re not doing a very good job, Scarface. On the phone while he’s in danger?”**

“Oh, he’s not being shot at. He’s the one doing the shooting.”

“ **Anything I should know about?”**

[SINGLE GUNSHOT]

“Oh, Boss wants you back.”

“ **Elias?”**

“Sorry for the interruption, John.”

“ **Do I want to know what you’re doing?”**

“Not particularly. Doing some spring cleaning.”

“ **Right. Was there a reason you called?”**

“A small one. Is there a Linetto in police protection currently?”

“… **why?”**

“There’s a whisper in the underworld that the Irish mob’s put a hit out on him.”

“ **And you’re concerned for his safety, naturally.”**

“He’s one of my main men in the DOJ, I’d rather not lose him.”

“ **I’ll give Fusco a tip.”**

“And speaking of your friends…”

“ **What is it, Elias? I don’t exactly have free time in abundance.”**

“How’s Harold?”

“ **Why would you assume I know?”**

“A friend of mine said he spotted you two at a baseball game.”

“ **Are your people stalking us, Elias?”**

“Not exactly.”

**[SIGH]**

“Anything I should know about?”

“ **I am not doing this with you, of all people.”**

“Oh, John. Ask Anthony, I am the best person to come to for advice in your adventures in winning over your avian friend.”

“ **I don’t even know why you’re- wait, you and Scarface?”**

“That’s not actually his name.”

“ **Are you sure?”**

“Very.”

“ **Huh. Didn’t figure that.”**

“If you ever need advice, John.”

“ **I can hear your smirk through the phone. And I can guarantee that that will never be the case.”**

“Have a nice day. Oh, and keep an eye on Linetto for me.”

“ **Elias-“**

[CALL TERMINATED]

 

~~~~~~

 

**To: (212)330-2843  
** **From: (212)554-2882**

hey, uncle harold, are you coming to my party tonight?

**To: (212)554-2882  
** **From: (212)330-2843**

Wouldn't miss it for the world, Will.

**To: (212)330-2843  
** **From: (212)554-2882**

are you sure?

I mean

I love that you are and totally want you there

but you're not all that comfortable in social scenarios

will u be alright?

**To: (212)554-2882  
** **From: (212)330-2843**

I'll be fine, Will, though your concern for my comfort is noted and appreciated.

**To: (212)330-2843  
** **From: (212)554-2882**

great!

See u then!

And bring ur boyfriend so you're not too quiet.

**To: (212)554-2882  
** **From: (212)330-2843**

Will?

What?

**To: (212)330-2843  
** **From: (212)554-2882**

u know, the handsome one. With the salt and pepper hair?

**To: (212)554-2882  
** **From: (212)330-2843**

Mister Reese is not my... boyfriend.

**To: (212)330-2843  
** **From: (212)554-2882**

??? really?

That's odd.

**To: (212)554-2882  
** **From: (212)330-2843**

Why?

Will?

**To: (212)330-2843  
** **From: (212)554-2882**

oh shoot

I gtg, interview in 10

see u later uncle harold

**To: (212)554-2882  
** **From: (212)330-2843**

Will, what did you mean by that comment?

Will?

 

~~~~~~

 

Welcome to ChatText, the premiere online IM system of the modern age!

 

R00tcause55: Hello, Sam.

**shawshank2948: root.**

R00tcause55: Nice to hear from you too.

**shawshank2948: why are you messaging me?**

**shawshank2948: and how did you get this username?**

R00tcause55: hmm.

R00tcause55: A little computer magic, a copy of your friend Cole's connection records.

**shawshank2948: what the hell root**

**shawshank2948: I swear, if you messed with his things**

R00tcause55: I'm offended you would think I would do that.

R00tcause55: especially to a friend of yours, sameen.

**shawshank2948: who knows, with you.**

R00tcause55: Touche, darling.

**shawshank2948: do not call me that. I am not your anything.**

R00tcause55: How are the boys?

**shawshank2948: painfully in denial, as usual.**

R00tcause55: Did they enjoy their baseball outing?

**shawshank2948: of course that was you.**

**shawshank2948: and it was pretty evident they did, from how they got back to the library the next day and spent three hours flirting.**

**shawshank2948: reese smiled twelve times, for chrissakes. And finch blushed.**

**shawshank2948: it's disgusting.**

R00tcause55: If only all romances could be as straightforwards as ours, Sam.

**shawshank2948: we are not in a relationship, root.**

**shawshank2948: now, what was the point of this lovely interruption into my weekly tv-catchup night?**

R00tcause55: television? Have you watched the latest Gilmore Girls yet?

**shawshank2948: shut it.**

**shawshank2948: and no, I'm watching agent carter.**

R00tcause55: I wouldn't have pegged you as a MARVEL fan, Sam.

**shawshank2948: there's a lot of things you don't know about me, root.**

**shawshank2948: and you will continue to not know. The point?**

R00tcause55: How's Bear?

**shawshank2948: Reading this with a sarcastic look on his muzzle. Get to the real reason you contacted me.**

R00tcause55: I might need a teensy favor.

**shawshank2948: depends.**

R00tcause55:On?

**shawshank2948: whether it's near queens. I'm feeling like Thai and there's a great place down there.**

R00tcause55: Well, that depends.

**shawshank2948: ...what? On what?**

R00tcause55: On whether I'm welcome to join you. ;)

**shawshank2948: nope.**

R00tcause55: I bet I can take more hot sauce than you.

**shawshank2948: … oh, you're on.**

**shawshank2948: twenty minutes, thai palace in queens.**

**shawshank2948: you had better bring ice.**

R00tcause55: It's a date. ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this has no end in sight. if you comment, i'll probably churn out a new chapter, honestly. plus, procrastination from summer schoolwork. :D
> 
> oh, and shit, you guys, i need more anthias (elias/anthony) in general

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Comment? :D
> 
> [come scream at me on tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)


End file.
